my dear marco
by Thekaos23
Summary: nosexd


Bueno no se ni porque hago esto pero lo único que quiero hacerles decir ,cuando terminen de leer esto es ...

-Esa perra está loca-

Disfrute mens..

(Nota esto no es mío)

Hekapoo tarareaba la melodía "novenber rain",mientras meneaba sus caderas y movía el fuego mágico que servía para crear las tijeras dimensionales ,moviendo sus dedos con suma suavidad mientras se concentraba en mover y moldear el hierro mágico fundido,para crear otras tijeras para aquel que pueda o"no intente morir"en su prueba de conseguir una de esas valiosas tijeras que te ayudaría a viajar por el cosmos infinito,pero ella se encontraba concentrada en otra cosa más bien en alguien como un sueño húmedo de ella su coño comenzó a cosquillear ya que la persona que ella piensa no hace más hacer que se derrita de exitacion,"ohh dulce marco,como deseo verte de nuevo"pensaba ella mientras se lamía su caninos" tu piel morena y seductora,tus dulces ojos marrones,tu sedoso pelo castaño"se imaginaba a marco dandole embestidas por su zona prohibida,mientras jadeaba diciendo su nombre,sintiendo sus lenguas bailar a ritmo de sus empujes contra su cadera,lo anciaba lo deseaba,rodeándolo con sus brazos en sus cuello"¡oh sí dulce marco, fóllame más!"sentía como sus piernas cosquilleaban, mientras sentía el cuerpo de su amado Marco,"¡Te amo mi querido marco cada parte de ti me pertenece!!y no dejaré que ninguna puta barata te aleje de mi,oh sí bebe!!!!

Dale a mami su merienda!!!",afuera de los pensamientos de hekapoo sentía como su coño se derretía de placer platónico,ansiaba la polla de su amado marco,su hermoso cuerpo quería hacerlo suyo tenerlo en su casa para cogerlo cuando ella quiera,el sería su esposo y ella su esposa,tendrían un hijo o dos,"¡¡oh dulce marco ya no aguanto!!,¡¡¡deseo que estés conmigo y que nunca más estés con nadie que no sea yo , ni esa perra butterfly te separara de mi!!!,¡¡¡serás mi esposo te guste o no la idea!!!...

"¿Hekapoo?",marco tocaba la puerta de las casa de hekapoo,ya llevaba como diez minutos esperando,"¡En un minuto voy!"dijo hekapoo por dentro del hogar,marco no sabía porque lo había llamado en cierta forma lo llamo como a las nueve y media de la noche,que se había hechado en su cómoda cama luego de una larga jornada de complacer el apetito sexual de su amiga de cabellos dorados que dormía al costado suyo,quién diría que al perder la varita por tiempo determinado ella se comportaría de esa forma,quería su semilla a toda hora, de desayuno, de almuerzo,de cena,"vamos marco una más porfavor" aún recordaba la voz chillona de Star en su cabeza pidiendo su polla a gritos jadeos y gemidos mientras se comportan como una puta con complejo de mascota, marco solo miraba su entrepierna,cabe decir que su polla le estaba ardiendo.

"¡Bien puedes pasar!"dijo hekapoo por dentro de su casa,marco habría la puerta y buscaba con la mirada a hekapoo al notar como todo estaba oscuro,desde la sala hasta la fragua apagada de donde se hacia las tijeras,solo podía ver la luz de la cocina de hekapoo deduciendo que ella estaba hay,entrando en la cocina vio algo que le encendió la cara e hizo que su polla se hinchara,veía a hekapoo con una bata transparente de seda de color morado ,que dejaba una buena vista de su caderas ,piernas formadas y pechos desnudos debajo de dicha prenda¡glup!,hekapoo bebía café caliente mientras saboreaba el sabor amargo de dicho líquido oscuro,"¿H-e hekapoo para que me llamaste? y ¿p-p-porque estás vestida así?"pregunto marco evitando mirar a hekapoo directamente"la razón es simple querido y dulce marco,hekapoo quiere aprender a cocinar y alguien me dijo que eres bueno cocinando,¿que dices me enseñas?"marco sorprendido por la petición de su amiga en vez de enojarse o reprocharlá ,además de que evitó la segunda pregunta, por esa absurda petición,solo alcanzo a dar una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo,"¡con gusto que te enseñaré a cocinar!"(¡al fin alguien que puedo entrenar con mis artes culinarios!) , hekapoo solo alcanzo a hacer una sonrisa de forma psicótica que marco no alcanzo a notar.

Pasaban los minutos y hekapoo aprendía más y más de como cocinar de parte de marco,desde hacer nachos excelentes hasta rollos de pasteles y comidas para el desayuno continental del día,hasta cenas saludables para dormir bien, marco estuvo horas enseñándole a hekapoo a cocinar sin saber que estaba entrenando a su propia esposa en el lado de cocinar, hekapoo ya con aprendizaje de cocina básica,y apuntar varias notas que la podrían ayudar,le dijo a marco que quería demostrarle que había aprendido lo suficiente,marco aceptando la solicitud se dispone a sentarse en la mesa de la sala de hekapoo, esperando que lo sorprendiera con lo que aprendió con el,espero una hora y media,y hekapoo salía de la cocina con una charola con un tazón de arroz con cerdo ahumado,una sopa de pollo hecha estilo Díaz,un plato con fideos y trozos de carne cortada y sazonadas como el le enseño y un refresco de jugo de naranja natural,"¡bon apetit!"dijo marco mientras se deslumbraba por como había preparado hekapoo la comida,lo hizo como él lo hacía,o incluso ¡lo hizo mejorde lo que él lo hacía!,los fideos con carne sazonada y condimentada por como el le enseño,eran exquisitos,el tazón de arroz con cerdo ahumado era delicioso e increíble y para terminar el tazón con caldo de pollo estaba en su punto más fino ¡incluso lo hizo mejor que su madre!(perdóname madre pero no puedo negarlo),se dijo marco entre pensamientos,continuando degustando lo que hizo hekapoo el jugo de naranja natural fue increíble un punto dulce para acompañar la explosión de increíble comida que hekapoo preparo mientras marco comía la chica pelirroja que puede encender la pasión en cualquier persona solo contaba en su mente

"3"

,"hekapoo no te mentire ¡Es lo mejor que e comido! me alegro que lo hayas aprendido en tan poco tiempo me sorprendíste hekapoo seguiste todo como te indique en verdad me siento bien conmigo ¡por haber enseñando a alguien a cocinar estilo Díaz !",

"2"

marco le dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo a hekapoo,que hizo que ella sintiera como su zona íntima se mojaba de nuevo y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, sus dedos se formaban inquietos"bueno hekapoo fue bueno enseñarte a cocinar,pero debo regresar a mi dimensión,estoy exhausto por la jornada de hoy" bostezando y estirándose le da un abrazo a hekapoo y se despide de ella,pero cuando intenta retirarse y romper el abrazo ella lo sujeta con mas fuerza"un momento más"ella estaba por asaltar a marco pero se controlaba,el amor toma tiempo,y después del amor viene el matrimonio,y después del matrimonio viene el acto sexual para formar una familia,hekapoo tenía ese principio como buena esposa para su querido esposo"bueno ya debo.."

"1"

marco sintió como sus piernas se debilitaron haciendo que este callera en brazos de hekapoo,"oh marco ¿estás tan desesperado?"ella le agarro de las mejillas inclinándose poco a poco junto con el y levantarle un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de frente a los ojos brillosos,"primero debemos casarnos ¿sabes?,luego viene el acto sexual donde formaremos una familia y tendremos hijos ,y viviremos como una familia hasta el día que nosotros estemos bajo tierra y nuestro hijos sigan su vida al tener dos buenos padres amorosos y cariñosos que seremos"marco solo podía ver cómo hekapoo le quitaba su chaqueta roja para dejarlo con su polera,"ohh mi dulce marco no sabes cuánto espere este día para que formemos nuestra familia"ella comenzó a masturbarlo por debajo de su pantalón,su polla se hincho de golpe a sentir el suave tacto de la mano de hekapoo en su polla,"gracias marco me siento avergonzada por haberte pedido enseñarme a cocinar,pero una esposa debe aprender a cocinar para satisfacer a su esposo en la hora de almuerzo y la cama",sus pupilas se formaron corazones que brillaban con total tonalidad rosa,"te amo!!mi querido marco!!!",ella le quitó su pantalón exponiendo sus boxers con su polla inchada por la masturbación que le hizo hekapoo,"y al parecer ya es hora de cenar!!como me enseñaste a cocinar para ser tu esposa ahora viene la parte donde la esposa complace a su marido!!" Marco sentía como hekapoo lo masturba con su mano, estimulaba su ano y chupaba su escroto,"vamos mi amor déjate llevar por el placer!! Acepta mi amor para yo recibir el tuyo!!" Marco volteaba los ojos hacia atrás mientras gemia entrecortadamente ,el nombre de hekapoo"a-ah!!"hekapoo vio como el cuerpo de marco se tensaba"eso correte!!"marco estaba en su límite"he-heka-hekapoo!!!"sintió como la boca caliente y lujuriosa de hekapoo le dió la bienvenida a su polla, mientras se corría hekapoo saboreaba el glande de su polla llenando su boca con su semen "glup!!"hekapoo libero la polla de marco de su boca mientras masticaba el semen de su esposo como si fuera chicle lo pasaba de un lado a otro como cualquier liquido no podía evitarlo su semen era único"delicioso y espeso"hekapoo gateando se acercó al rostro de su amado sentandose en el tronco de su polla"marco querido"dijo ella melodiosa mente viendo la cara sonrojada y ardiente de su amado respirando agitadamente"¿marco estas engañandome?"chillo ella viendo el cuello de su esposo con marcas moradas en su piel morena(¡como se atreve esa puta de butterfly, a tocar algo mío!, maldita niña puta mimada hambrienta de pollas a perra esto no se quedará así!!tendrás tu merecido!! Pero primero debo reclamar algo que me pertenece por derecho),tornando una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro,toma la polla de su marco y con su otra mano abre su agujero inferior haciendo que la polla de su marco entre de golpe"ohh si bebe!!"chillo hekapoo al sentir como la polla de marco llegaba a lo mas profundo de interior chocando con partes que ella solo reservo únicamente para su esposo"he-heka-hekapoo!!"marco de nuevo estaba siendo arrasado por el placer del cuerpo de hekapoo,su piel suave blanca y bien cuidada,su labios lujuriosos chocando con los suyos sus lenguas bailando en sus húmedas bocas"marco!!mi dulce marco llena el coño de tu esposa!!"marco vio a hekapoo sus ojos se encontraron y vio como los ojos de ella solo se formaron corazones mientras el sonido lascivo de sus labios chocando su piel acariciándose con la otra,marco se sentó y abrazo hekapoo mientras está solo lo abrazaba de igual manera para que tuviera vista de sus dos grandes razones,"muerde los pezones de mami!!"canturreo hekapoo mientras gemia y rodaba los ojos una sonrisa se formo en ella cuando marco acato la orden y comenzó mordisquear sus pezones,"hekapoo!!"logro decir marco soltando su semilla dentro de ella sus piernas se tensaron su cuerpo temblaba abrazaba a hekapoo con debilidad cayó hacia atrás rendido pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo ya que hekapoo lo sostuvo como en su brazos abrazándolo haciendo que el entre en contacto con sus pechos"gracias marco ahora sí podemos ser una familia por ahora debemos pensar en el nombres de nuestros hijos"dijo ella para caer hechas con el en piso mientras lo abraza aún con su polla dentro de ella"te amo mi querido marco".

Años después:

Podemos ver en unas montañas apartados del reino de mewni,como un hombre de 23 años estaba sentado en un tronco mientras veía a sus hijas jugando en un charco"¿como te sientes amor al ver a uestros niños jugar?"dijo una voz femenina detrás del hombre este voltea y fuerza una sonrisa"como si las estrellas me llegarán en forma de tesoros querida"marco solo la miraba con una sonrisa y cara forzada mientras la veia acercarse ,este vio una seña por parte de ella,se halzo de donde estaba sentado y le dió un beso en los labios explorando su boca dentro de ella(sii ahora ven malditas putas el es mío y no dejaré que nadie me lo quité el es mío y de nadie más!!)ella solo lo abrazó del cuello mientras se formaba un atardecer enfrente de ellos"te amo marco y tu amor solo debe ser mío y de nadie más,te amo".

Fin...


End file.
